


Pedestal/Glass

by CosmoandWanda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Poor Adrien, Reveal, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: This is based off ofthistumblr post by Portentous Offerings and it just was so perfect I had to write something





	

Adrien had spent many days in silence. Most of the time it was because his father commanded it, or he was so numb with constant disappointment that he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Today he was silent because he was scared. Nino had been sending him concerned glances for the past few minutes after Adrien had supplied him with a robotic greeting that morning, and hadn’t uttered a word since. He knew he was acting suspicious, or at least out of character, but wasn’t that what started this in the first place? Someone being out of character? 

As if summoned, Marinette walked in, laughing with Alya. Adrien heard Nino greet them, and he knew it was part of the morning routine for him to say good morning as well, but his mouth wouldn’t budge. He simply stared at Marinette, who seemed to notice the change in his demeanor. She halted in front of him, her cheeks turned pink and Adrien was sent reeling. This is Ladybug. She is blushing in front of you and this is… Ladybug. Alya coughed, and Marinette jumped. Ladybug jumped at a simple cough. Could it be fake? It seemed so natural for Marinette to do such a thing, but Ladybug? 

Nino glanced between Marinette and Adrien, watching the shy girl flop into her seat and start frantically whispering with Alya, while Adrien stared where she had been. Adrien, lost in his reverie, failed to notice the growing smirk on his best friend’s face. 

“Bro!” Nino whispered, leaning in close. Adrien whipped around, almost knocking off Nino’s cap. “Oh shit, jeez, didn’t mean to scare you. Whatcha thinkin’ about?” The smirk was back as Adrien paled. “Or I guess, who are you thinking about?”

“I... I just... Nothing! No one!”

“Bro, man. It’s okay. Everyone’s been there.” Nino nudged Adrien with his elbow, making exaggerated eye movements toward the dark haired girl behind them. Adrien’s eyes grew wide.

“What are you suggesting? Nino, I- I don’t think-”

“No need to be embarrassed my dude. Like I said, we’ve all fallen for the sweets before, it’s about time!” Nino’s grin grew wider as his friend started to blush. “We don’t have to talk about it now, but if you wanna, I’m here. I’ve got a few funny stories from when we were kids too.” At this last mention, Adrien lurched forward in his seat.   
Unfortunately, this was the moment Ms. Bustier walked in, and started class. After a few moments, Adrien felt a tap at his elbow. Nino was repeatedly hitting him with a piece of paper, trying to get his attention. He took the note and sighed. 

-So. You looked like you were gonna say something before the B walked in. 

Nino was going down the wrong path, but Adrien prefered him thinking it was a crush rather than a crisis, and decided to play along. 

-Can’t this wait until lunch? I’ve got a lot to think about…

-Oh yeah? You seem to be thinking hard about these archetypes we’re going over. I can tell by your blank paper

-I’m actually very interested in these, don’t you know the damsel in distress is me??

-I’d be your prince bro

-Thanks Nino. We can talk more at lunch. B is staring.

Adrien sighed as he finally looked back at the board. With all the sighing going on he might as well be a hopeless damsel. A damsel who could turn into a superhero. A superhero who is love with another superhero...who can also turn into a damsel. Another sigh. Why was this so hard? He knew Ladybug, she was untouchable and brave and strong and so… hard. Marinette was here and sweet and though she stood up for people, she was still soft. She’s the princess for heaven's sake! She’s his princess at that!

Adrien suddenly flushed at the thought. Not only had she played him and let him pretend to save the day, she let him pretend to save her and Ladybug was the last person who needed a fucking knight to come and rescue her! She must’ve thought he was so stupid! That’s why she never took his flirting seriously, she... She probably thought he was so completely and utterly ridiculous. Covering his face with his hands, Adrien breathed out a small groan. His Lady didn’t hate him, but he almost wished she did. He was embarrassed beyond belief, and what’s more, the one person he could always count on for being kind and non judgemental was the same girl who called him a silly kitty for his puns and knew that he was just a total dork.

He didn’t want to believe they were the same. Beyond his mortification, he also wanted to believe he could keep Marinette safe. That she needed saving. He wanted to believe every time she tripped and he caught her, every time he helped her with Chloe, that she needed him there. That he was actually helpful. He knew she was brave, but he always felt that it was from her heart, not from a sense of duty. Obviously he understood that those could be the same thing, and since she was a miraculous holder, it probably was, but it meant…

What did it mean?   
Did it mean she was never going to be safe? That she never needed help? That she was constantly fighting for justice regardless of what she wore? That maybe… she wasn’t very different as a civilian? That she wasn’t like him?

The bell rang for lunch, but Adrien was glued to his seat. Nino waved off Alya and Marinette’s curious looks, patiently waiting for everyone to file out before turning to his friend.

“Alright man. What do you want to know?” 

Adrien considered this for a moment, wondering what would help the swirling thoughts, what would help connect the two people he had in his head. 

“I think… has she always been willing to stick up for people? Like the way she does now?”

Nino blinked at the question, wondering where on Earth his friend was going with this line of questioning. 

“Um. Well. No? I mean. Okay, story time.” Adrien readjusted his position to face Nino as he spoke. “Mari used to be like the way she is now, but only till we were like.. eleven? It was the first year she and Chloe were in the same class, we’ve been in the same school with her forever but that was the first year she was that close. Now, I dunno what happened, but one day Marinette stopped standing up for everyone that Chloe bullied, including herself. They’ve butted heads for as long as anyone has known them, and Marinette never hesitated to stop Chloe from bullying anyone until then.”   
Nino paused as if thinking where to take the story next, while Adrien’s mind whirled. Why had it stopped? What did it have to do with Chloe? 

“Oh wait, oh man, has anyone told you about the time Mari tackled Chloe when we were six? Oh god it’s one of the most amazing memories I have. So basically…” Nino continued on with his story while Adrien half listened.

He wondered if Nino had figured out Marinette was Ladybug, would he have half the struggle Adrien had reconciling the two? He had known her for so much longer than Adrien had. Would Alya have a hard time either? They knew each other so well, he’d imagine not. Then again… Marinette was such a clutz. Everyone knew that. Sometimes they would have class conversations while she was running late about the best way to catch her if she fell, and shared stories about accidents she had caused. There was even a running list of all the things she’d broken. She was also so… awkward. She stuttered and wasn’t poised and sometimes couldn’t even complete a sentence. He had seen her be a leader, excited yet composed, but it was still different than when Ladybug was a leader. There was never any hesitation, and she didn’t need an assistant, an Alya, to do it. 

“Whoo, I hadn’t thought about that in a while! Adrien? Bro? You even listening anymore?” Nino dropped his smile at his friend’s solemn look. “Hey, you okay? Is this still about Marinette? Did something happen?”

Adrien shook his head and half smiled up at Nino. “I’m fine, sorry, we should probably hurry and grab something to eat before class starts. I’m starving.”

“When aren’t you?” Nino laughed in reply. 

 

***

 

“Kitty, are you okay? You haven’t made a single pun this entire patrol. If… if this is about you knowing…” Ladybug sighed to collect herself. “I said I didn’t want to be treated any differently, which means you should still tell me when something is bothering you.”

Chat’s hand went to his neck, as if it would stop the conversation they were about to have.

“Um, Ladybug. I.. I think I need to talk about...you.” Ladybug’s face fell, as if her nightmares were coming true. He was at once reminded of watching the only time he had seen Marinette fight with Alya. Marinette. This crestfallen face was his doing. “I know you didn’t want me to tell you who I am, but I need to talk about this because… I don’t want to feel this way.”

Ladybug gasped and took a step back from him. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but he knew if he stopped to consider it, this conversation would never continue. 

“I’ve felt so useless all day. I… I know you outside of the masks and I just have… you and, well, you, are just so different? But not really! It’s just. Ugh. Okay. Please give me a second.” He finally looked up and saw a wide eyed Ladybug. She had the slight glassy look of someone who was going to cry, but for the life of him he couldn’t fathom why.

“You.. You’re disappointed.” She said. He stared at her. 

“What?”

“I thought this would happen. You’ve... You’ve built up a character for who Ladybug is but when you found out the real me, the stupid, clumsy, awkward true me… you’re disappointed.” She was speaking barely above a whisper, her tears now threatening to spill over, staring at him with all the pain of someone who had their heart broken. 

Adrien was speechless, trying to comprehend what had just been said. She thought that Marinette was the real her? She thought that Marinette was disappointing? She thought that of herself? 

“It’s okay, I knew this is what would probably happen, you hate me now and if you know me as a civilian then you’ll hate me too. I- I wanted this whole situation to be professional, so that this wouldn’t happen and it’s just all gone to shit and how can you eve-”

“Ladybug. No.”

Ladybug stared at him.

“I don’t, I could never hate you. I’ve just been having a hard time- oh my god. Can I please just tell you who I am? This whole thing is my fault, I should’ve kept my eyes closed, and I- just- please. I need to talk to the you who I’m having a crisis over.”

“I really dont think thats a good idea…”

“I understand if you’re uncomfortable, and I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do-”

“Wait, it’s not because I don’t want to-”

Adrien checked their surroundings and pulled a face. 

“Okay. How about this. I still really really need to talk about this. Detransform and meet me at the park in 10?”

“The park?”

“The one across from your house?” Ladybug gaped.

“You... you really do know me.”

“Well also you had me pick you up from your house to fight Evillustrator.”

“...Right. Well. Tikki thinks it’s a bad idea. See you in 10.” She offered a shy smile and lept of the roof.  
Adrien sighed and took a different route down. Once safely hidden from the street, he dropped his transformation and looked at Plagg.

“If it helps, Tikki doesn’t know how to have fun.” Plagg supplied to his charge. Adrien rolled his eyes and headed towards the park.

“Plagg, what if she doesn’t understand why I’m so unformortable with Marinette being a badass? What if she still thinks I’m disappointed? Cause… I mean I kinda am but not in the way she thinks? It’s just that if Marinette is Ladybug, then I’ve never been very helpful. If Marinette isn’t the soft and kind class president, and is instead the absolute coolest and fun person ever then does softness even exist like it did with Mari? Does anyone ever want my help? Does anyone I like ever need protecting? Nino knows how to stay safe, and Alya is always protected by Ladybug- oh god, Marinette is always protecting Alya, that makes so much sense- and I’m just…a sidekick.”

“Kid, you’ve gotta listen to what she has to say. I think you’ll be okay by the end of this.”

Adrien finished making his way to the park and sat down on the nearest bench. He could do this. He just needed her to hear how he felt. It was strange, thinking that the confession he was making wasn’t even close to the one he had been dreaming of making since the first day they met. Stranger still that his love for Ladybug- for Marinette- hadn’t crossed his mind at all. This probably warranted more thinking. What did it mean? Did he not love his lady because she pretended to be all the things Marinette was? That- that wasn’t right. He wasn’t sure.

He heard a familiar squeak and was met with a frozen Marinette.

“Um. Hey, Mari.”

“H-hi Adrien! I just, I’m waiting for- a fri- a friend! Not anything else, nope! Why else would anyone be in a park past one? Just yep, waiting-”

Adrien felt his shoulders sag. How could she go from Ladybug to this? It had to be an act, or something! Something had to cause this change. 

“I know, I told you to meet me here,” He supplied, wishing he had the energy to make his reveal dramatic and with a bit more flare. Marinette stopped. She looked around, as if waiting for a different person to step out and reveal themselves as the real Chat Noir, then settled her gaze back on Adrien. “Um. Ta-da.”

“You? You’re… my kitty?” She squeaked.

“Well I didn’t know I was yours, purr-incess.” He uttered meekly, feeling suddenly, infinitely more uncomfortable under her intense stare. “Anyway, what I wanted to talk about…”

“Wait. I’m sorry, I know you’re freaking out about something, but I need to check before I throw up. You. Adrien Agreste. THIS is who you are, and you’re NOT disappointed by ME.”

He blinked a few times, wondering if she was stalling for if this was a real concern for her.

“Um. Correct? I… I don’t understand?”

“That’s okay, I just needed to be sure. Still might throw up. Now, what were you saying?”

“Oh. Okay. I’m going to try and explain this as best as I can. You are… when you’re LB, I feel like that’s the real you. Y’know? You’re so brave and strong and even if you don’t always do the right thing you can admit it and move on and fix things and you’re just… amazing! And when you’re who you are right now, you’re also amazing, but you’re sweet and when you’re brave it’s because your heart tells you to do so and it comes across as so soft and I just really think that that’s wonderful but these… you’s…. They don’t seem to match. But they do. They really do.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, avoiding Marinette’s eyes. “The Marinette you is someone I can help. I can help catch you when you fall, or when an Akuma targets you, or pick up your stuff if you trip. And I want to help. I- I really like helping. The thing is, if you’re Ladybug, you don’t need help. I can’t get the thought out of my head that it’s all an act. I don’t want it to be, but you’re so different and yet… so... Such the same person.”

“You are disappointed. That I’m clumsy. Or… that I’m not when I’m LB?” Marinette asked slowly, as if she were trying to hold something back.

“I guess? But not because of you. Because of me. You… you never need me, regardless of what I’m wearing or what you are. You’re brave as both. You’re strong as both. You’re kind as both. And..” he started to sniff, “and I’m scared that you’ll never need my help, and that I’ll never be useful or helpful and you’ll never want me around, because I know you and I are a team when we wear masks, I know that, I promise I know, but you’re just so much better than me and when we’re civilians you-”

“Kitty.” Adrien abruptly looked up. Marinette’s eyes were wide and once again rimmed with tears. He felt her wipe away the ones on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I’m just so scared that something will happen and I won’t be able to help because I never seem to be able to anyway.”

Marinette slowly wrapped her arms around Adrien, testing the boundaries between their new… whatever it was. He let out a small hiccup as he flung his arms around her, completely ruining any semblance of hesitation Marinette might’ve had. 

“Adrien, I need you to listen to me. I am Marinette. Your Lady is the… persona. I am small. I am clumsy. I make stupid decisions and… and I stutter around my crush. I love being helped. Not scraping my knees every time I fall because you can catch me is amazing. Not having all my books ruined by being slow to pick them up while Chloe is around is amazing. You are amazing. Inside and outside the suit. You said you know we’re a team, but it doesn’t sound like it. You don’t just help me, that sounds like an assistant. You and I are partners. You and I help each other. No villain would be defeated if I was by myself.”

Adrien sniffled again as he took in her words, carefully thinking about all that she had said.

“Crush?”

“Oh my god you stupid cat that’s not what you should’ve gotten from that speech.” 

Adrien was thinking hard about who in their class Marinette stuttered around, because as far as he had observed, she was always stuttering. Well, she didn’t stutter when he watched her from afar, but always when he was involved in the conversation. Who else was the common denominator in those situations?  
Seconds ticked by. Marinette was confused by Adrien’s sudden silence but was also more than happy to let him rest in her arms while he got his thoughts together. Adrien was still mentally going through every time he and Marinette talked together. No one seemed to be in common other than both her and… he let out a small scream.   
Marinette had unfortunately not been expecting it, and jumped out of their hug. 

“Adrien what the hell?”

“ME?”

“What? You what?”

“I AM- YOU STUTTER-”

Marinette gaped at Adrien.

“You didn’t get it when I said it?”

“YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON-”

“Yes! You! Silly, beautiful, kind, brave, and apparently slow YOU.” She exclaimed exasperatedly, the blush creeping across her face and neck betrayed her true feelings about the exchange. “I think you’re an amazing partner and a good friend and also a reallytalentedmodel and you and I are EQUAL, Adrien. As much as Alya harps on me for putting you on a pedestal, I do believe that you and I are equals. In and out of the suit.”  
Adrien grinned for the first time that day, giving Mari another big hug. 

“Thanks Buginette. I… well I suppose you already know… I like you too. And if you don’t mind, would you help remind me that we’re partners when I forget?”

“Always, Chaton. Now, it’s around two o’clock in the morning and we have school tomorrow. I’m going to be dead. Do you feel okay enough that we can go to bed? It’s okay if not, trust me, I don’t mind spending time with you - oh god did I just say that- but sleep sounds just as nice.”  
“I’m okay, thanks for asking though. See you tomorrow Bugaboo!”  
Marinette turned red and then turned on her heel.  
“See you tomorrow, and don’t call me Bugaboo!”


End file.
